Can you handle the truth?
by sesshomarunaraku
Summary: After the final battle for the Jewel is over, something happens that will change the youkai world for ever. Yaoi?,Anal,MPreg?,Oral
1. Chapter 1: The smell

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**A/N: Idon't know what to do, to make this a sess/nar fanfiction, or a sess/inu fanfiction or a nar/sess fanfiction or a Normal one. i never tried to write a male/female story and i don't know if i can write a good one. i will let you decide what kind of story you want to be.**

**Please review.**

_**Chapter 1: What?**_

In was the end the final battle for the jewel, The evil Naraku and his incarnation on one side, and our heroes on the other, will the good win or will darkness for ever cover the world.

The battle was hard, Naraku was death serious to get Kagome and Kouga's shards, it look like the evil one was going to win that is until Sesshomaru join in the fight.

They fought for a long time, Kirara, Miroku and Sango were protecting the others. They were fighting Naraku's incarnations and youkais making sure that Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru could concentrate only on Naraku.

Miroku was having a difficult time with Kanna and the army of youkai, he wasn't able to use his Air Void, because of the poisonous wasps, Sango was facing her brother and Kagura and Kirara was protecting Shippo and helping Sango and Miroku. Shippo and Kouga's brave comrades were hiding under a bush.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru were in a better situation, the hanyou' barrier seamed un breakable, only tentacles they were fighting outside. Kouga saw an opening and took it, but it was a trap, a tentacle sends him flying into a tree knocking him out.

While the others were distracted Naraku attacked Kagome with an acid that could melt flesh, Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome. The acid hit him with full force, he survived thank to him fire rat kimono, but not with out a price his upper kimono had melted completely, he had only his pants on now.

Finally he combined there attacks into one, Sesshomaru send an energy wave, Inuyasha unleashed his Koze no Kizo and Kagome shot her purifying arrow, Kounga was still out. An big explosion could be seen and where Naraku once stood there was now a crater, it was over.

Kanna, Kagura and the others stop the fight, if their master was gone what was the use to continue the fight?

Sesshomaru turned to his brother and said:

"Hand over the Tetsaiga, little brother."

"Sesshomaru, you bastard after we fought Naraku side by side, you still want MY sword."

"I only fight at YOUR side to destroy something that I hated more then I hate you."

Before Inuyasha could even blink Sesshomaru used his speed and grabbed him by his neck, his poisonous claw cutting the skin.

"I will NOT ask again." Sesshomaru whispered tightening hid grip on the half-demon's neck. Inuyasha closed his eyes.

But then something happen that made Miroku faint, Kagome cover Shppo's eye and every one eyes including Kanna and Kagura to almost pop out.

Sesshomaru eye widen slightly and then narrowed, his nose touched his half brother bare neck as a he breath in the sent. Something was wrong still holding his grip on the neck he knelled and buried his nose in Inuyasha's red pants, he growled, got up and throw the hanyou hard into a tree.

"What is the meaning of this half-breed." He snarled.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean your scent. You have 2 instead of one. And one definitely doesn't belong to my father."

"What?"

"Inuyasha you are so stupid even I know this." Said Shippo. "When a creature with youkai blood is born, it doesn't matter it is a pure youkai or a hanyou, it inherits a unique scent, formed for it mother and it father scent. This will show their place in the youkai world who are his parents."

"Ok I understand, but what has this to do with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"The scent that proves that you are not my father's son, and my brother is your's."

"WHAT?" every screamed.

"The scent the belonged to my father is the scent of your kimono. That is how you were able to fool me, but no more. Who are you? Answer or dye."

Inuyasha didn't know what to answer, all the others were frozen becauseof the shok and could only watch how Sesshomaru raised his clawed hand and…


	2. Chapter 2: Myoga tells the truth

**_rondom fan_**: _Dear **random fan** I liked your review it was_ special_. But you made a big mistake, you see I am not a GODDAMN YOU **SON **OF A BITCH because I am a _**she**_ not a _**he**_. Please correct this mistake in your next review. Ok? And thank thank you for your review. Oh and please next time leave your e-mail so I can thank you personal, if you insist to be anonymous. At least have that courage, all my other reviews left their e-mail. Ok? _

A Lost Child From Heaven: thank you.

Little-Cloud. Thank you. It will be a inu/sess story.

ryougabriellucile: glad you like it.

yaoigirl626: don't worry it will get clearer.

iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: sorry for your headache. read and find out.

Kurai Noto: It will be a inu/sess story. Ok I will try.

sesshiefanatic101: ok I will.

Non-Serious Seriousness: thank you very much. It will be a inu/sess story

fluffypup: I have updated.

Narakus Assasin: ok. I have updated.

chibirin8: . I have updated. You will found out if you read.

TuffChick: you will in time . ok I will not kill him.

M.R.C.C. thank you. I will

Hobit: ok

**I want to dedicate this story to Pam.**

**_Chapter 2 : Myoga tells the truth._**

Inuyasha didn't know what to answer, all the others were frozen by the shock and could only watch how Sesshoumaru raised his clawed hand and…

He knew that it was the end, his "brother" was going to kill him…

He survived Naraku, years of dangers, the wounds he faced is search for the shards, Kagome's sits…only die like…like this… because he was to cowardly to do something to save his own life. NO! He refused to die like this…then his mind remembered "Answer or die." . He couldn't win over his brother exhausted and wounded like this so he could do only one thing….

"I DON'T KNOW! DAMIT! I DON'T KNOW!" His shout was so powerful that it woke up Koga from his coma and all the demons present in the clearing, including Sesshomaru. They all tried to covered their ears.

"What? What ? Who is dying ?" Koga jumped to his feet. "Naraku? Were is Naraku?" he said looking around, until he saw her.

" Kagome, MY woman are you OK?" the wolf asked running to Kagome, grabbing her and checking her for any bruises or injuries.

"I am alright, Koga." Future girl answered.

"Very, well. Now that Naraku is gone we came finally go home."

"WE?...ho-home?...I..." she tried to say.

"Yes home. You already met the pack and saw the den. Oh and I thought about the cub situation. I think nine will do for a start."

"N-n-n-i-n-n-e…" Kagome took several steps back.

"Yes, nine but only for a start so don't worry, we'll have more. I will carry you it will be faster that way. Now come in my arms, my love, and give your future mate a kiss." The wolf prince took a step towards the woman of his dreams opening his arms and closing his eyes, and…

The inu half-demon, seeing the wolf and forgetting about the demon lord, who was busy trying to get his hearing back, got up and ran towards him.

The dark-haired wolf demon, expected his future mate to throw herself in his arms and kiss him, instead he got a powerful fist right in his jaw that send him flying and…

"Kiss this, you dirty flea bag." Screamed Inuyasha.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Said a fearful Kagome, hiding behind his back.

"You…you mutt! When did you get so strong?" inquired Koga rubbing his jaw. 'He almost broke my jaw. How is this even possible?' the wolf asked himself while his comrades helped him after deciding it was safe to leave the bush.

The other ones present were looking at the spectacle, not knowing what to do.

"If love is so painful, then I don't want to fall in love, ever." concluded Shippo from Sango's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru finally got his hearing back. He was the closet to Inuyasha when he stared to scream and how inu youkai have very sensitive hearing, his ears still hurt, but he could hear. He was not going to let this incident get in the way of his goal.

"Now, where were we?" his emotionless voice echoed in Inuyasha's ears and he turned to face his so called half-brother.

"The truth or your life?"

"I don't know… …"

"How dare you lie to Sesshoumaru-sama, you…" Jaken said, also deciding it was safe to come out.

"Quiet, Jaken." The little toad doubled back and went silent.

"What is your decision?" the pointed eared inu youkai continued.

"Sesshoumaru, I can tell what I…"

Sesshoumaru began to approach Inuyasha, his eyes turning red.

"Stop trying to deceive this Sesshoumaru." He growled, his strips becoming bigger.

Inuyasha had no choice, he would have to fight him; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but opened them almost immediately, a smile appearing on his face.

"I can't tell you the truth, because I don't know it." A pink wind began to encircle the demon lord, "but I know someone here that knows the truth." In seconds Sesshoumaru was back to normal.

"Who?" he asked.

"The answer is on Kirara. Excuse me for a second."

Sesshoumaru thought that Inuyasha had finally snapped, he was chasing the fire cat around until he got her and after a quick search through her fur, grabbed something in his fist.

"Hello, Myoga." He said opening his hand.

"Inuyasha-sama, I missed your blood so much!" and the flea began to suck up the delicious blood.

Inuyasha clapped his hand together, flatting him.

"Cut it out! Tell me why I have 2 scents? Is Sesshoumaru right?" he inquired

"Inuyasha-sama I just remember I have to be somewhere… so…. I will leave…and…" Myoga tried to get away.

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me the truth."

"Well I …"

"Tell me or I will kill you!" Inuyasha almost shouted.

"Inuyasha-sama, you would not kill your faithful servant, just because…" his excuse was interrupted by a cold voice.

"He probably would, but I will if you don't start talking."

"Se-sess-houmaru-sama, it's a boring long, long story…so… "

"I have time. Now begin."

"Well, as you know. Inuyasha-sama is not your real brother. It all happened two hundred years ago when…"Myoga began


End file.
